The New York University Cancer Institute (NYUCI) is seeking renewal of its CCSG funding for its 33rd year as an NCI-designated cancer center. Importantly the NYUCI seeks to reacquire comprehensive status given our long track record of accomplishments in population science and our expanded efforts in this area. Major progress has been made in all areas since the appointment of Dr. William L. Carroll as the new Director of NYUCI in 2008. Forty-six new faculty members have been recruited, membership has grown from 172 to 203, and funding has increased to $107.5M, a 35% increase. NCI funding is $23M and other NIH funding is $54M, 8% and 34% increases respectively. NYUCI facilities, under the direct control of Dr. Carroll, have increased by 38% with the opening of an additional ambulatory facility and the planned opening of the Breast Screening Center in spring 2012. Finally, patient volume (in visits) has increased by 35% since 2006 with a total of 170,335 visits at the Clinical Cancer Center, Bellevue Cancer Center, Woodhull Medical Center, Columbus Oncology and the Hassenfeld Children's Center combined in 2011. Accrual to therapeutic studies has grown by 45%, from 13% to almost 20%. Importantly, 68.6% of all accruals are to investigator-initiated studies. In the current application two population-based programs are presented, Environmental and Molecular Carcinogenesis and a new program in Epidemiology and Cancer Control. Dr. Richard Hayes was recruited from the NCI to be Associate Director of Population Sciences and has greatly expanded our efforts in this area. In addition programs in Stem Cell Biology, Cancer Immunology, Growth Control, Melanoma, GU and Breast Cancer are presented. Research in all programs is highly collaborative as demonstrated by increase in collaborative publications from 25% to 38% average across the Research Programs today and the submission of four SPORE applications and one PPG in the past 3 years. Twelve Shared Resources are supported by CCSG funds including three new Shared Resources, RNAi, Biorepository Center and Biomedical Informatics. The Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) builds on the many NYU institutional strengths including its presence in the metropolitan campus with a highly diverse faculty, staff and patient population. The NYUCI and CCSG application continues to be a priority of the President of NYU, the Dean and CEO of the NYU-Langone Medical Center, the Boards of both the Hospital and Institute and Community leadership.